eternalcrusadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tyraniden
newsletter_devourer_wip1.jpg|Sneak Peak of a Hormagaunt from the "Great Devourer" newsletter.|linktext=Hormagaunt Sneak Peak Hormagaunt.gif|GIF animation of Hormagaunt run cycle, sneak peak from the "Great Devourer" newsletter.|linktext=Hormagaunt Run Cycle GIF 254775.jpg|link=http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=34434|linktext=ZAM.com - Eternal Crusade, Interview With Miguel Caron ¹Tyranids represent the NPC faction of Eternal Crusade, and as such are AI controlled. ²They will always try to eat away some of your territory and players in the war council or in a strike force will have to manage that aspect of the game. The Tyranids will stay away from large battles. ³Their function is to be there in order to keep the game somehow balanced. The most powerful faction will attract a lot more the Tyranids and will need to protect their borders a bit more (this will allow the other races to gather their strength and provide a real challenge). Synapse: O'Brien, Terry. "Warhammer 40.000: Eternal Crusade Interviews: The Tyranid Hive Revealed" MMORPG.com, 06/05/2014In the tabletop version of Warhammer 40,000, some Tyranid units need to be within range of Synapse-granting units, such as the Hive Tyrant, in order for them to fight together and not disperse against poweful enemies. Not only will synapse behavior be modeled in Eternal Crusade, but the Dev team has also brought an A.I. Expert aboard to design, from the ground up, a specific A.I. just for the Tyranids. Hives O'Brien, Terry. "Warhammer 40.000: Eternal Crusade Interviews: The Tyranid Hive Revealed" MMORPG.com, 06/05/2014 Players are able to drop a team into a Tyranid Hive, outside of friendly territory, right in the middle of a Hive. The players will have to defeat wave after wave of enemies, increasing in ferocity and frequency, until the strike team is over run and destroyed, or victory is achieved. With little to no support from home, these raids are meant to be very challenging. Doing so may help in holding back Tyranid advancement in Arkhona, as well as a means to acquire requisition points. Available Units The following unit descriptions are based off of their tabletop descriptions. It is expected that these classes will fulfill similar roles in the fields of battle of Eternal Crusade. ⁵Termagants: Termagants are amongst the smallest of the Hive Mind’s warriors. In planetary invasions they scuttle forwards unleashing torrents of fire. They are considered expendable by the Hive Mind, and are treated as such, often being sent to die in their droves in order to deplete the enemy’s ammunition or overrun defensive positions. (Source) ⁵Hormagaunts: The Hormagaunt is a highly specialised Tyranid bioform. Each Hormagaunt has four razor-sharp claws specially developed for ripping and piercing flesh and armour, and powerful hind legs that allow the creature to dart into combat at an astounding speed. (Source) Warrior:' T'he most adaptable of all the Hive Mind’s bioforms. They are efficient killing machines with the ability to employ a wide variety of bio-weapon symbiotes. On the battlefield they are found fighting in both close quarters and at long range, and form a vital link in the Tyranid swarm, acting as relays through which the Hive Tyrants issue their commands. (Source) Reference Log *¹The Tyranids will be only AI-controlled. (Source) *⁵Units: Warrior, Termagants, Hormagaunts, . (Source 1, Source 2, Source) Music Sources en:Tyraniden